Tennis: The Ups, Downs, and Adventures
by ArmyNGgirl17
Summary: Summary: Crossover Naruto, Inuyasha, Rurouni Kenshin Many people who called themselves ‘friends’ have hurt Randi and Brandi therefore, they’ve learned to trust only themselves and each other. But when the girls are given the opportunity to go to a tennis
1. Chapter 1

**Tennis: The Ups, Downs, and Adventures**

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters except for Randi, Brandi, Eric, and Jake. I would LOVE to own some of them, though. This story is my own, if it sounds like someone else's, sorry. I'm keeping this story the way it is. Summary: Crossover Naruto, Inuyasha, Rurouni Kenshin 

-Many people who called themselves 'friends' have hurt Randi and Brandi; therefore, they've learned to trust only themselves and each other. But when the girls are given the opportunity to go to a tennis tournament in Kyoto, Japan; their lives take a whole new path. Will they find love or betrayal?

Character Introduction 

From America: Girls

Randi Temple- 5'5"; 17; dragon tattoo on upper left arm; Silver hair w/ 1 black and 1 blue streak; medium build; lean and muscular; introverted unless w/friends; human; tennis player and Brandi's doubles partner.

Brandi Lemon- 5'7"; 17; small butterfly tattoo on left forearm; brown hair w/1 black and 1 red streak; slightly heavy build; fairly muscular; extroverted- talks to everyone, but is slightly shy; human; friends and Randi's doubles partner.

From America: Boys

Eric Johnson- 6'0"; 18; Nike tattoo on back of left calf; average build; muscular; hyperactive and talkative; tennis player and Jake's doubles partner.

Jake Temple- 6'1"; 18; red hair; average build; muscular; mellow, but talkative and hyper at times; Eric's doubles partner; Randi's older brother.

Japanese Players:

Kenshin and Sanosuke

Tokyo High

Sesshomaru and Inuyasha

Shikon Tama High

Miroku and Sango

Shikon Tama High

Naruto and Hinata

Kohoma High

Sasuke and Rock Lee

Kohoma High

Note- these tennis players all live in and near Kyoto, but go to different high schools. 

Note- Everyone are seniors; Jake got held back..

Tennis Coaches:

Kakashi- coach for Kohoma High

Inutaisho Takashi- coach for Shikon Tama High; Sesshomaru and Inuyasha's dad

Kaoru Kamiya- coach for Tokyo High

Mario Recanzone- coach for Randi, Brandi, Eric, and Jake

**Ages**:

Sesshomaru- 18

Inuyasha- 17

Miroku- 18

Sango- 17

Kenshin- 19

Sanosuke- 19

Naruto- 16

Hinata- 16

Sasuke- 18

Rock Lee- 18


	2. Good News or Bad?

**Good News or Bad?**

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters except for Randi, Brandi, Eric, and Jake. I would LOVE to own some of them, though. This story is my own, if it sounds like someone else's, sorry. I'm keeping this story the way it is. 

"Will the following students please come to the principal's office immediately: Randi Temple, Brandi Lemon, Eric Johnson, and Jake Temple. Please come to the principals office immediately."

Randi and Brandi looked at each other and gulped. The last time they both got called to the principal's office; they got suspended for a week for getting in a fight with the school preps.

"Miss Temple, Miss Lemon. Please go to the office. You can get the assignment after school." Mrs. Haak, the physics teacher, said. Now Brandi and Randi were both incredibly smart students. They were also America's top doubles tennis team; oh, and they were also one of the only all girls' doubles team. Most countries frowned upon this, but the two didn't care. (This isn't true, but it is for my story.)

"Yes ma'am." "Ok, we'll be here before practice to get our homework." With that, Brandi and Randi walked out the classroom and down the hall towards the office.

Randi's POV

'Oh man, why were we called to the office. I don't think we did anything. Maybe I shouldn't have called Lilly a whore and a bitch.' I walked about 5 steps before I heard:

"Why do you think we were called into the office?"

Brandi's POV

'Shit, if we get in trouble one more time, my parents are going to kill me. Especially since there's only about 2 months left of school.' I walked about 5 steps before I had to say something to break the silence. "Why do you think we were called into the office?"

Normal POV

"Why do you think we were called to the office?", Brandi asked Randi. Randi just shrugged her shoulders and kept walking. She was the quieter of the two, but when she got hyper, it was kind of scary.

Just as they reached the door to the office, Randi and Brandi saw Eric and Jake walking up. "Hey shorty, I wonder why we were called to the office." Randi glared playfully at her brother before stepping into the office.

"Step through that door over there, the principal wants to speak to all four of you."

Thanks Dana. See ya later," Randi smiled at her and headed towards the door. She knocked and they heard the principal call them in.

"I have some good news for the four of you. You've all been invited to play in the National Kyoto Tennis Tournament. Every four years, Japan chooses two teams from three different countries are chosen to compete against some of the greatest teams in the world."

Brandi and Randi looked at each other excitedly while Eric and Jake high-5'Ed. This was their chance to go somewhere new.

"Now, this is voluntary. You don't have to attend if you don't want too. This competition in two months long, so you'll be in Japan for those two months if you say yes. So, what do you say?" The principal looked at each of the four, silently questioning whether they would or not.

"ARE YOU KIDDING!?! OF COURSE WE'LL GO!!!" All four teens yelled at once.

"I knew you would say yes, so I have something for each of you." The principal, Ron Wassom, handed each an envelope. "In these envelopes are you passports, information on your host families, and a pre-paid credit card of $3000 dollars for each of you to use however you want. This has already been approved of by your parents, so that is cleared."

"Yes, this is gonna be awesome!" Jake was freaking out. RING "We better get to class. Thanks Mr. Wassom!!"

"Just one more thing, you are representing America, so behave. And girls, keep the trouble to a minimum. You'll get your assignment in the front office."

**Later that Day**

"This is so cool! I can't believe our parents are letting us go. And our assignment is soo easy. We're excused from all school assignments and classes; we just have to keep a journal of our time in Japan." Randi was practically jumping off the walls. Brandi was currently sitting on Randi's bed looking at her like she was nuts.

"Yeah, it kind of sucks that coach can't go. At least we know everything about tennis. But, it's awesome that we have no chaperone. Thanks for letting me stay the night." Brandi was staying the night at Randi's because they had to be at the airport early the next morning.

"We need to go to bed so that we're all rested up for tomorrow. See you in the morning. YAWN Good Night." Randi fell on her air mattress and was instantly asleep.

"Night, Randi." Brandi laid down on the bed and went to sleep.

**Next Day at the Airport**

"Hurry up, Randi! We'll be late for the flight if you don't hurry!"

"Well Brandi; if you hadn't packed so much, I wouldn't be walking so slowly. The packet said to pack a week's worth of clothes, necessities, and a few non-necessities. Not your entire bedroom!"

"I know, but two months away from home! There's so much I need. Look! There's the terminal and the boys! We'll make it."

"Yeah, no thanks to you," Randi grumbled to Brandi's back.

**On the Plane**

"Our packets say that our host family is the Takashi's. These pictures are of the family. Apparently, this is Inutaisho, the famous businessman and tennis coach. This is Izayoi, this Sesshomaru, and this Inuyasha. We'll be playing against these two during the competition. They're good; they'll be our toughest competition." Randi and Brandi continued going over all the teams. They had somehow gotten that information (i.e. Randi hacking the computer).

**At the Kyoto Airport**

"We're here! Ugh, that was a long plane ride." Randi and Brandi stepped past the terminal gate.

"I wonder where our host family is?" Brandi looked around.

"Stop being a pain. They'll get here when they get here," Randi lectured. Randi looked at Brandi and saw her staring behind her; her mouth hanging open. "What?"

"Randi Temple?" Randi whirled around to look into the Dreamiest gold eyes she had ever seen.

Here is the first chapter. Plz Read and review.


	3. Sexy Eyes and Short Tempers

**Sexy Eyes and Short Tempers**

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters except for Randi, Brandi, Eric, and Jake. I would LOVE to own some of them, though. This story is my own, if it sounds like someone else's, sorry. I'm keeping this story the way it is. 

"Talk"

'Thoughts"

Randi's POV 

'Oh my god, he's even hotter than the pictures of him.'

Sesshomaru's POV 

'Holy Shit, she's even sexier than the pictures of her.'

Normal POV 

"Yes. I'm Randi Temple, and you are?" Randi looked him up and down and couldn't help but notice his hot, muscular body.

"I am Sesshomaru Takashi and this is my younger half-brother, Inuyasha." Inuyasha nodded to the two girls and Brandi couldn't help but stare at Inuyasha's ears.

"What are you staring at?" Inuyasha asked gruffly.

"Your ears! They are so CUTE!!!" With that, Brandi tackled Inuyasha and began rubbing his ears. Sesshomaru just quirked an eyebrow at her, Inuyasha was yelling at her to get off of him, and Randi slapped herself on the forehead. Then she grabbed Brandi by the back of her shirt and began dragging her to the food court.

"Randi! What are you doing and where are you taking me?"

"1. You are embarrassing the hell out of me AND yourself. 2. I'm hungry, so we're going to the food court." Inutaisho and Izayoi then decided to come up and introduce themselves.

"Oh! Mr. and Mrs. Takashi. I'm so sorry, we didn't even introduce ourselves!" Randi bowed as was respectful to do. Suddenly, Inutaisho began laughing.

"There's no need for formalities. Please call me Inutaisho and her Izayoi. I also think we've figured out which one of you is Brandi and which is Randi." Brandi blushed when Randi glared at her. "And as you can see, I am a demon, as are my sons. Izayoi is a human like yourselves."

"Hn, Inuyasha is a half-demon. He is not a full-demon." Of course, Sesshomaru had to 'correct' his father of his mistake.

Randi couldn't help it; she had to say something to piss off Sesshomaru. "Oh! The mighty lord must straighten out anyone who makes a mistake. Forgive us for our mistakes, oh mighty lord." Just say Randi's trouble-making side was showing, as she did a dramatic bow to finish it off. Sesshomaru glared at Randi, who just smiled innocently at him.

"Randi, Mr. Wassom said to keep the trouble down to a minimum," Brandi whispered from behind Randi.

"I LIKE HER!!!" Everyone turned to look at ………………Inuyasha and Kagome both announcing their liking of Randi.

"What are you talking about?" Sesshomaru was looking at Kagome, "And where's Rin?"

"Who's Rin?" Randi and Brandi asked.

"She's my adopted daughter."

"Rin is in your car waiting for you."

"Come, you can meet everyone in the car," Inutaisho stated while leading the girls towards the door.

"Wait a minute! What about our luggage and MY FOOD!?" Randi had stopped, "I'm still hungry." Sesshomaru just quirked an eyebrow at Randi.

"What?" "You are a pathetic human, throwing a fit about food." Sesshomaru had to open his big mouth and insult Randi. **WHAM** Before she could stop herself, Randi slapped Sesshomaru in the face. Sesshomaru put a hand on his cheek where Randi had just hit him.

Izayoi's POV 

'She would make a great mate for Sesshomaru; so full of spirit and energy. I can't believe she just hit him, though.'

Inutaisho's POV 

'She has spunk. This is going to be an interesting two months.'

Inuyasha's POV 

'She is so cool!!'

­­­­­­­­­­­

Kagome's POV 

'I think I could get along with her. I also think Fluffy already likes her.'

Brandi's POV 

'OH MY GOD!! He's going to kill her.'

**Sesshomaru's POV**

'Did she just hit me? This…this…beautiful, spirited…stop this line of thought! She is a human.'

**Randi's POV**

'SHIT!! I did not just do that. They're our host family, I've only just met them, and I just hit the son of one of the most powerful businessmen and tennis coaches in the world. SHIT!

**Normal POV**

"I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to do that!" Randi said. Inutaisho couldn't help but laugh at the look on Randi's face; even Sesshomaru cracked a smile.

"Randi! Mr. Wassom said to keep the trouble to a minimum. What do you do?! You slap a member of our host family!" Brandi was flipping out on Randi; who was to shocked to say anything.

"It's quite alright. Maybe that'll teach Sesshomaru to say things like that." Inutaisho just said that it was all right for her to slap Sesshomaru. "Come, we'll show you the house when we get there. We better head out to the car. I'm sure James is waiting for us." Everyone walked out of the airport and headed for the 'car'. (A/N: their baggage is already at the car)

"Outo-san! Who are the pretty ladies?" Rin hid shyly behind Sesshomaru's leg.

"We're Randi and Brandi. You must be Rin. You're very pretty," Randi told Rin.

"Oh my god, that's not a car, that's a freakin' limo!", Brandi yelled. Everyone chuckled at the two girls reaction to their car.

**40 minutes later**

"Here we are! Welcome to our humble home," Inutaisho smiled at the girls as he held the front door open for them. "What do you think of is?" Brandi and Randi walked in, their mouths agape.

"Wow." That's all Randi could even think to say as she stared at everything around her. (A/N If you haven't figured it out, their house is really a mansion. Remember that Inutaisho is one of the most powerful businessmen and tennis coaches in the world.)

"It's so beautiful. Thank you for letting us stay here with you. This house is absolutely amazing." Brandi was able to keep her wits about her.

"Oh, it's no problem. I am so glad you girls accepted the invitation to the tournament, now I have 'daughters' to go out and do girl things with." Izayoi smiled at the girls as she talked to them, as if silently asking for permission to call them daughters. Brandi and Randi both smiled at her, showing that they didn't mind if she called them her 'daughters'. "You girls must be good tennis players to have the title of American National Champions," Izayoi stated.

"Ha, who's ever heard of an all girls team being better than a team with even one guy on it."

"Inuyasha, I wouldn't be so cocky if I were you. I've heard that these 'girls' are good," Sesshomaru warned him.

"You could quit talking about us as if we weren't here!" Brandi and Randi yelled simultaneously. "Sorry, we're just tired. Between the excitement of meeting everyone and the plane ride, we're exhausted," Randi, stated as she glanced at her watch, "plus, it's 11 p.m. at home right now." Inutaisho looked at them sympathetically for a moment before asking Sesshomaru and Inuyasha to take them to their rooms.

"Can Rin come with Outo-san and Uncle?" Rin looked up at Sesshomaru with hope-filled eyes.

"Very well, and its 'I', not 'Rin', alright Rin?" "Ok, Outo-san." Rin skipped off ahead of the group, leaving Sesshomaru shaking his head. He turned his head when he heard a light laugh to see Randi laughing at them. She looked at him and smiled.

**Sesshomaru's POV**

'Her eyes are very beautiful when she laughs. What am I thinking, she's an opponent.'

'**You don't even care that she's a human. You like her, even if you won't admit it.'**

'And you are? And I don't like her, now go away.'

'**I'm you, baka. I'm your demon half. You can deny it all you want; I know it's not true. I'LL BE BACK!!'** I showed the girls to their rooms; it was rather amusing to watch their reaction to seeing such large rooms. Izayoi had placed their rooms across the hall from each other, that way they could talk without disturbing anyone.

"I will take my leave of you two. Let the servants know if there is anything you need or want." Both girls nodded to me and I left.

**Randi and Brandi**

Both girls were in their rooms and the first thing they both did was drop their bags and fell asleep on their beds. Neither heard the knocks or the opening and closing of their doors several hours later.

**Dinnertime- Izayoi's POV**

It was dinnertime and I sent the boys to get the girls. Kagome was sitting in the kitchen with Inutaisho, Miroku, Sango, and me. 'Hmm, I wonder where the girls are?' "Inutaisho, what's taking the boys so long?"

"They're coming as we speak." Just then they entered and said that both were asleep.

"Oh well, you'll have to wait until tomorrow to meet them," I told Sango and Miroku as we sat down to eat.

"The guys at my house are asleep, too. Is there really that much of a time difference?" "Duh," Sango stated, "if there wasn't, they wouldn't all be so tired, now would they?" My family and I listened to their banter for a few more minutes before everyone continued eating.

**That's the end of the second chapter. I hope you all enjoyed it. I would like to get at least two reviews before I post the next chapter. The next chapter is titled Meeting Ninjas, Perverts, and Jerks. This is where the story starts to get really interesting.**


	4. Meeting Perverts or Jerks

Meeting Ninjas and Perverts

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters except for Randi, Brandi, Eric, and Jake. I would LOVE to own some of them, though. This story is my own, if it sounds like someone else's, sorry. I'm keeping this story the way it is. 

Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I had a combination of issues. First, I've had major writer's block. Second, like my name, I'm 17 and in the National Guard, so I had drills over the last weekend. Third, I had a tennis meet; I also have more coming up. Fourth, I had spring break and I went to Washington to see my dad, sister, and other family. Fifth, I do the Big Brother/Big Sister program, so I have to spend time with the little boy I do it for. As I said, I've been really busy. Anyway, here's the next chapter.

The Next Morning 

Randi woke up to hear birds singing next to the balcony of her room. She walked out onto the balcony in her pajamas, which consisted of a spaghetti-strap belly shirt and a pair of baby blue pajama bottoms. When Randi reached the edge of the balcony, she looked out across the gardens to see a large park behind the house. 'Hmm, a jog sounds great right now. Maybe I'll go out before it gets to hot.' Randi turned and went back into the room, stretching her arms and back while walking in.

When she stepped out of the bathroom, Randi looked ready for a jog. She had changed into a pair of black jogging pants, a white muscle shirt, and a black hoodie over that. She also had a pair of white running shoes to go with her outfit and she had her pulled back into a ponytail; even in a ponytail, her hair reached the middle of her back.

Randi grabbed her ipod as she walked past her bag and just before walking out the door, glanced at the alarm clock next to her bed to see it say 6:08 a.m. 'Damn, I'm not up that early, am I? I seriously doubt Brandi's gonna wanna go for a jog.' Sure enough, when Randi opened Brandi's bedroom door, she saw her sprawled out on the bed, still sleeping. Randi just shook her head before heading downstairs.

Once on her way out, one of the elderly maids, named Kaede, stopped her and asked if the 'Lady' wanted any breakfast. "No, I'll eat after my run. And please don't call me 'Lady'. I'm no better than you and I sure as hell not a lady. I'd just as soon you called me Randi."

"Yes, alright my La-, Randi. I'll have breakfast ready for ye when ye get back from your run. I'll also tell the lord when he awakens that you went for a run." Randi thanked Kaede and walked out the front door. Once outside, she turned her ipod on and went to the song "Numb" by Linkin Park.

**30 minutes later**

Randi was running through the most beautiful park she had ever seen. 'I guess I better head back.' Randi jogged around a corner, just in time to crash into a boy with spiky blonde hair and wearing an orange jumpsuit. Randi jumped up and went over to help the young man up.

"I'm sorry, I didn't see you. Are you all right?" Randi asked while helping him up.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Sorry 'bout that. Are you all right? By the way, my name is Naruto." Randi decided that Naruto seemed to be a hyper, but good kid. Naruto was now staring at her. "Hey, your one of the girls from America, aren't you? Randi, I think your name is?"

"Yep, that's me. Hey Naruto, do you know Sesshomaru Takashi? I'm just curious, is all."

"Yeah, I know him. He and his brother are the biggest foes of my school, Kohoma High." When Randi gave him a puzzled look, Naruto decided that he should further explain.

15 Minutes Later 

"So, you're saying there are four high schools that all hold tennis competitions against one another? And I am now friends with rival tennis players? Also, I'll be playing against you, your friends, and all of your rivals? The competition is double elimination and so will last for over two months, going into the summer? Have I got it all?"

"Yeah, you got it, **all** of it."

"I now have a major headache. I also need to get going back pretty soon. It's already 6:45. Kaede should have breakfast ready for me."

"Naruto-kun?"

"Hinata, what are you doing? Hinata, this is Randi, one of the girls from America. Randi, this is Hinata, my girlfriend." (A/N: At the request of a couple of people).

"How do you do, Hinata-chan? It's very nice to meet you," Randi said while bowing to her.

"I-it's very n-nice t-to meet you too. Naruto, Kakashi-sensei wants us at the gym by 7:00 to start practicing."

"All right, Hinata-chan. I'll see you later Randi-sama. Maybe later I can introduce you to the others. I'll tell you this; you're going to make a lot of friends and a whole hell of a lot of enemies. Now, Hinata and I should get going before Sasuke and Sakura decide to come get us. Bye!" Naruto and Hinata both yelled before disappearing around a corner.

'That is one weird kid, but he seems nice. So does Hinata, although her eyes are different. If everyone is as powerful as the few people I've met already, then Brandi and I are definitely going to have a workout to win. Oh well, we'll talk about it later. Crap, it's seven. I need to get back because we're supposed to meet the boys in the gym at nine to start practicing.'

20 Minutes Later 

"Randi, where have you been?!? You've been gone for over an hour, I think."

"Calm down Brandi, I just went for a jog. Oh, I also met some more of our opponents. We need to talk about some things. Oh, thanks for the strawberries and bagel Kaede."

"Oh, it be no trouble at all child." Kaede turned and walked back into the kitchen, leaving Brandi, Randi, and Izayoi to finish breakfast.

"Izayoi, where are Inutaisho, Sesshomaru, and Inuyasha?" Randi asked.

"Inutaisho left for the office already. The boys must still be in bed." After Izayoi said that, Randi and Brandi looked at each other evilly.

"Hey Izayoi, would you mind if we played a little prank on the boys? You know, teach them to wake up late." Izayoi smiled at them innocently, but both girls could see the evil glint in her eyes.

"You girls can do whatever you want."

"You know, it's going to be great having you as a mom, Izayoi," Randi winked at Izayoi as she and Brandi headed upstairs.

2 Hours Later 

"Sorry we're late guys. We overslept Izayoi-sensei; please forgive us."

"That's quite SNICKER all right. AHEM I'll be your sensei today snickergigglechuckle as Inutaisho-sensei could not make snicker it." Sesshomaru and Inuyasha could hear people laughing, but they didn't know why; which was starting to anger Inuyasha.

"What are you all laughing at?!?" Inuyasha asked, peeved. Miroku walked/stumbled while still laughing to Inuyasha and Sesshomaru, put his hands on their shoulders, and started full on laughing. Soon the entire gym was laughing.

"You will refrain from laughing at this Sesshomaru, or else." Miroku calmed finally, looked at Sesshomaru and Inuyasha, and told them to look in a mirror, which Kagome provided. What the two saw left them speechless.

Izayoi's POV 

'Wow, I'm impressed. The girls did a better job than I thought they would.'

Randi's POV 

'Hey, they actually make pretty good girls. They could pull off being a girl better than Brandi and me. I wonder what their reaction will be.'

"Randi! Brandi!"

'Shit! We're so dead.'

Brandi's POV 

'Shit! We're so dead.'

Normal POV 

"Umm, yeah?" Randi asked cautiously, 'Shit. This is going so totally wrong,' she thought. Brandi was hiding behind her, everyone was still laughing, and Sesshomaru and Inuyasha were now glaring at the girls. "Oh, come on guys. You don't look so bad. You make great girls."

(A/N: Ok; now you get to see what they look like.)

Sesshomaru and Inuyasha both had make-up on and bows in their hair. Sesshomaru had white blush covering up his entire face with red blush on his cheeks, as did Inuyasha. Both had on black eyeliner and mascara. Sesshomaru had a mix of black and blue eye shadow on, while Inuyasha had bright pink eyeshadow. Inuyasha had pearly pink lipstick on and Sesshomaru had glossy red lipstick on. Both had bows in their hair with girly-do's and Inuyasha had blue bows around both ears. To top it all off, both had a big, bold, black, and **permanent** LOSER on their foreheads, courtesy of Randi.

"We do NOT look good as girls!" Both brothers exclaimed. They both stomped off to the boys' locker room to clean up, and do something else (call the principal).

With Sesshomaru and Inuyasha 

While the two were in the locker room, they heard a very loud slap and a scream of "Hentai!"

"Either Kakashi or Miroku made a move on one of the girls," Inuyasha stated.

"Randi! That was mean." They heard Brandi yell.

"Yup."

Well, that's the end. So who groped Randi? Find out in the next chapter.


	5. Love and Hate come handinhand

**Love and Hate come hand-in-hand**

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters except for Randi, Brandi, Eric, and Jake. I would LOVE to own some of them, though. This story is my own, if it sounds like someone else's, sorry. I'm keeping this story the way it is. 

After Inuyasha and Sesshomaru went into the locker room, Randi turned back to her three teammates. She didn't notice the tall, brown-haired guy behind her, until it was too late. Suddenly, everyone heard a loud slap and a scream, "Hentai!" They all turned to see Sano with a huge hand mark on his left cheek, (face).

"Randi! That was mean." Randi could hear Brandi yelling at her, but she really didn't care. She continued to glare at Sano, who was, at the moment, trying to hide behind a red head with a cross-shaped scar on his left cheek.

"Then tell that pervert to keep his hands to himself and off my butt!" Randi finally yelled back at Brandi, who was now looking at Sano with surprise. "And you," Randi said turning to Sano (who was currently very pale and shaking) "the next time any of you hentai's touch me, I'm not going to slap you. I'M GOING TO RIP OFF YOUR ARMS AND BEAT YOU INTO A BLODDY PULP WITH THEM!" Randi turned her back to everyone, took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. Then she turned around, smiling at everyone. "Ok, I feel better. Now Brandi, let's go practice." All the guys anime-fainted while the two walked by.

"Randi, Brandi. You are in so much TROUBLE!" Brandi and Randi looked at each other and gulped. Only one person would yell at them like that; their principal, Ron Wassom.

Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, and Hinata were still chuckling when they heard Randi and Brandi get yelled at.

"Naruto, are those the American girls you met?" Sasuke asked. (Naruto and Sasuke are friends in this story).

"Oh man, their hair is so cool!" Naruto and Sasuke just rolled their eyes at Sakura. Naruto and Sasuke continued talking while they tried to listen to the conversation, the only problem? Very few of them were fluent enough in English to understand what they were saying. (Brandi and Randi have taken 3 years of Japanese; also, Randi's step-dad is of Japanese descent.)

Brandi and Randi 

"The tournament hasn't even started yet, and already you're both getting in trouble," Mr. Wassom sighed. "Are you two trying to exhaust me?"

(Ok, to explain. Mr. Wassom has a camera attached to his computer and the girls have a laptop with a camera, so they can see each other.)

"Mr. Wassom, we didn't do anything!" Both girls said at the same time.

"Oh no, then how come I'm looking at pictures of the boys in make-up!" He looked at both girls; both of which had an angelic look on their face. "And don't even give me those looks. I know that you're both guilty, so don't even try it."

"But Mr. Wassom, Iza- Mrs. Takashi said we could," Randi said. Mr. Wassom had a shocked look, but then he grinned devilishly. What he said next shocked everyone, especially since he said it in Japanese.

"Well, since Mrs. Takashi said that it was ok, I guess you ladies are no longer in trouble (A/N: Imagine Randi and Brandi anime-fainting off the top seat of some bleachers, about 3 ft. high.) "I'll talk to you girls later. Remember to write in your journals." Blip Mr. Wassom's face disappeared from the screen and everyone just gaped. Brandi and Randi high-fived before dragging the boys off to practice.

"Those are the weirdest girls I've ever seen," everyone heard Sasuke say before walking off.

"Hey Sesshomaru, we're gonna go see how those girls practice. You comin'?" Inuyasha asked.

"Why not? We can at least see what we're up against."

With the girls 

"Hey Randi. I heard a couple of our opponents are going to try and spy on us for tomorrow. What do you say we play a trick on them?"

"Ok, what do you have in mind?" Randi asked Brandi. Brandi motioned towards Randi and whispered her plan into Randi's ear.

"Hey, good thinkin'. Let's do it!"

**20 minutes later**

"Oh man, the teams in America must be _TERRIBLE_ for the girls to be the champs," Miroku said.

"I know. I mean, they walk and they can't hit or serve any balls. They're gonna be easy to beat."

"I don't know. They could have been fooling us, guys," Sango said. "I wouldn't be quite so cocky if I were you guys." The guys just walked off, leaving Sango to shake her head at them.

'I guess they're going to have to figure it out for themselves,' Sango thought with a shrug of her shoulders.

Lunchtime 

"Oh man. Chuckle Brandi, that's the best joke we've pulled yet. They actually believe we're that bad at tennis." Randi high-fived Brandi as they walked outside the gym, having just changed and showered.

"Hey Randi, I'm ready for lunch, how 'bout you? Please say yes," Brandi said looking at Randi hopefully.

"Brandi, when am I not hungry? Of course I'm ready to eat. Also, should we invite the boys to join us?"

"No, I think it should just be us, since starting tomorrow we're pretty much stuck with everyone else. I'm voting for rice and miso soup," Brandi said.

"Fine by me. Now hurry up, I'm starving."

**2:30**

"Well, that was a great lunch," Randi stated as they walked outside.

"Hey Randi, there's Sesshomaru and Inuyasha, but I wonder who the others are," Brandi was looking to her left down the street.

"Oh great, it's Mr. High-and-Mighty and his little 'dressed-in-red jester', Inuyasha." Randi rolled her eyes before turning in the opposite direction. Her and Sesshomaru had had another argument because of the make-up incident, so Randi was pissed at him.

"Oh, come on. You know you like him. I can bet you he likes you, too."

"Ok, you are so totally smoking something." Randi noticed that the group was heading towards them, so she began pulling Brandi in the opposite direction.

"Ok, give me some proof," Brandi said.

"One, he's a total prick. Two, he hates me. Three, well…um…"

"You like him. Randi has a crush, Randi has a crush," Brandi began singing. Randi began blushing, especially when Inuyasha came up behind them.

"Hey Brandi, who's Randi got a crush on?" Inuyasha asked.

"Well, she's got a crush on …," Before Brandi could continue, Randi covered her mouth.

"Don't you dare say another word. You should just shut-up now," Randi warned her. She then uncovered Brandi's mouth.

"Only when you admit you like him. You don't have to say his name, only that you like him; or else." Randi gave her that 'or else, what?' look. "Or else I tell him and everyone else you like him, and don't think I won't."

"Fine, I like him a lot. Are you happy now?" When Brandi nodded, Randi turned and stomped off back towards the house. "Oh, by the way, I happen to know who you think is cute, too. So you had better watch it."

Brandi began running after Randi, yelling at her.

"Who do you think those two were talking about?" Kagome asked Inuyasha.

"I have no idea. Those two are weird." With that, Inuyasha and Kagome walked towards the park behind Inuyasha's house.

Dinner 

"So, Izayoi tells me that you girls had the boys all dressed up like girls. So………, you got any pictures?" Inutaisho asked.

Sesshomaru glared at his father while Inuyasha ducked his head from everyone. Brandi and Izayoi started laughing at the boys while Randi dug out her digital camera and scooted closer to show Inutaisho the pictures she had taken.

The servants couldn't help but smile to themselves. These two American human girls had already changed everyone in the house so much; and it had only been one day.

After Dinner 

Randi was walking upstairs when she heard her name called. She turned around to see Inutaisho walking up the stairs towards her.

"Inutaisho, I thought you would be in bed with Izayoi."

"I'm headed that way, but I wanted to talk with you first. Where's Brandi?"

"She's in bed already. Before you ask, I'm an insomniac, so I don't sleep much. So, what did you want to talk to me about?"

"You like Sesshomaru, don't you?" He chuckled at the look on Randi's face. "Randi, Brandi didn't tell me. I saw you watching him." He chuckled again at Randi's blush and continued up the stairs and smiled at her. "By the way, Sesshomaru likes you, too."

Randi's Journal 

April 30, 20079:34 p.m.

I'll tell you what; I've had an interesting day. It started out with my taking a run and meeting Naruto, a kid from here in Japan. After that, Brandi and me dressed the boys up before going to practice and get this, Mr. Wassom didn't freak on us. In fact, he said ok. Then Brandi said that she over-heard some of our opponents saying they were going to spy on us; so we acted like we played horribly. After practice, we went to lunch and Brandi began giving me hell about liking a guy, namely Sesshomaru Takashi. During dinner, Inutaisho asked to see the pictures of the guys that I had taken with them dressed up as girls. After dinner, while I was walking up to bed, Inutaisho stopped me to talk to me. He said that he knew I liked Sesshomaru and that Sesshomaru liked me. He is so weird, but cool at the same time. Well, I better get some sleep for tomorrow.

Randi

What Randi didn't realize was that at about the time she was writing in her journal, Brandi was, too.

Brandi's Journal 

April 30, 20079:30 p.m.

OMG! These last few days have been…well, wow! That's about the only word to describe it. Less than a week ago, Randi and I were solving equations in physics and now we're in Kyoto defending our American honor and competing for a scholarship to one of the top Kyoto universities. It's a chance for us to show our skills and our smarts.

And speaking of prizes, Randi **SO** likes Sesshomaru. He's one of the sons in our host family; his brother is Inuyasha. Then there's this other Japanese guy, Sasuke Uchiha I think his name is. He is so…dreamy. Wait! I didn't write that! Oh crap! If anyone ever sees this, I will kill them, painfully. Should be enjoyable.

We have a big match coming up, so I better get to sleep. I'll write more later.

Brandi

With both girls 

Randi and Brandi both finished writing their entries at about the same time. They both re-read their entries and then started giggling.

"Randi, Brandi! Shut up!" Both heard Inuyasha and Sesshomaru yelling at them. They both yelled goodnight and turned off their lights, but not before looking at their clocks. They gleamed a bright 12:00. Both were surprised, but not that much. Brandi usually went to sleep about 11:30-12:00 and Randi usually went to bed about 1:00-2:00 a.m.


	6. Authors Note

Ok, so I know I haven't updated this story since, well, a long time, but I've had a lot of drama since the last update.

First, me and my mom got kicked out of our house, so we had to move to a littke one room apartment. Then I had graduation. A little after that, me and my mom moved up to Washington with my dad and sis. About two weeks after that, I had to go to Missouri for 4 months for Basic Training. Now I'm a highly-trained soldier in the National Guard. HOOAH! Then, when I got home, I had to start school. Now I'm having issues with my financial aid.

So yeah, lots happenin', but I do plan on updating soon. Well, soon as I get the chapter typed. Again, really sorry 'bout the delay.


	7. Chapter 6: The Tennis Wars Begin

Sorry for the delay. I had to rewrite this chappy. I haven't actually finished it yet, but I thought I should go ahead and post what I got. Well, hope you like it, and if you don't, I'm supposed to care why?

**Disclaimer**: Unfortunately, I don't Inuyasha, Sessy, or any other characters from the anime sob. I only own Jake and Randi Temple, Brandi Lemon, and Eric Johnson, and any other unfamiliar American named characters.

**The Tennis Wars Begin**

BumBumBuuuuum

"Inuyasha, stop doing that by my ear, or I'm going to KICK YOUR ASS!" Inuyasha flinched back and covered his ears.

"Geez, Sesshomaru, do you have to yell? You're gonna make me deaf."

"Well then, do not bother me. This Sesshomaru does not have the patience." Before Inuyasha could snap back, both heard a scream coming from Randi's room. Both jumped from Sesshomaru's bed (Inuyasha had snuck in to wake Sessy up) and were in front of the door in a matter of seconds. Before even thinking about it, Sesshomaru destroyed the door and both guys stepped into the room. The guys noticed that Brandi and Randi were sitting on Randi's bed and on the TV was a cheesy, black and white 80's horror movie. They also noticed that both girls were staring at them and were turning a crimson red.

"Um, Sesshomaru, look at how we're dressed," Inuyasha said. Sesshomaru looked down to realize that both guys were still in their boxers.

"Oh shit!" With that, Sesshomaru and Inuyasha both took off down the hall to their appropriate rooms, leaving a few befuddled servants in their wake.

"Hey Randi," Brandi said slyly while looking sideways at Randi.

"What?" Randi asked looking towards Brandi.

"You know you liked **THAT** view," Brandi said while smiling devilishly at her.

"OH MY GOD!!! Brandi!" Randi hid her head under her pillow. "He wouldn't have even come if you hadn't screamed at the movie." (A/N: Yes, unfortunately, my friend would do all that to me.)

"Yep. See Randi, I'm good for something."

Randi glared sideways at Brandi and wondered if she dared asked, "And what's that?"

"I got you a shmexy view of Sesshomaru's bod, didn't I?" Randi turned an even brighter shade of red before throwing a pillow at Brandi, which led to a pillow fight that lasted 30 minutes.

989898989898989898989898989898989898989898989898989898989898989989898989

**30 Minutes later (7:30 a.m. to be exact)**

"Hey Brandi, you do know that we have to tennis courts in 30 minutes, right?" Randi was looking at Brandi, who was being a pain and was trying to go back to sleep.

"Go away, I'm sleeping." Randi just rolled her eyes at Brandi before an idea popped in her head.

"You know, Sasuke will be there." Brandi was off the bed and flying for the bathroom to change in five seconds flat, leaving Randi to wait for her turn to change. (A/N: Remember, both girls are in Randi's room and Sesshomaru destroyed her door. Inutaisho gets it fixed around lunch). Randi just laughed at Brandi's antics. Brandi stuck her head out the door to glare at Randi, but all she did was make her laugh more. "You know, it's hard to look scary with a toothbrush sticking out your mouth." Brandi just glared at her again before returning to the bathroom to finish getting ready. Soon the girls were walking towards the courts to see when their match was.

989898989898989898989898989898989898989898989898989898989898989989898989

**8:30-At the Tennis Courts**

"Alright everyone, because all but 6 of the 200 teams are still in school, we will only be playing a few hours a day. Ok, on with the rules, then the introduction of the teams, and then placements."

989898989898989898989898989898989898989898989898989898989898989989898989

"Who is that?" Brandi asked Randi.

"That's our sensei, Kakashi." Randi and Brandi turned to see Naruto and Sasuke in the row behind them.

989898989898989898989898989898989898989898989898989898989898989989898989

"Alright, here are the rules for the tournament:

Because humans are the weakest opponents participating in the tournament, all demons, ninjas, etc. can only be as strong as the weaker opponents. To make sure this happens, all four opponents will be wearing special bracelets that make your powers equal to that of the weaker opponents.

No cheap shots or attacking the opponents. Also, no intentionally hitting opponents will be allowed.

All line rules apply, as do the net rules. You can't touch the net and when serving, you can't cross the lines.

Also, this tournament is double-elimination, so if you don't make it to the winners' bracket, you can try to get the winners position on the consolation bracket. Unfortunately, once you lose twice, you're done. This is how the brackets will work. Starting next Monday, the preliminaries will start. All 200 teams will play and from there, if you lose, you go to the consolation bracket. We will continue doing this until there are 100 teams on the winners' brackets and 100 eliminated to the consolation bracket.

Because of odd numbers, when we get to 25 teams on both brackets, all the teams will draw again and the odd-man-out of the consolation bracket will play the odd-man-out on the winners' bracket. The other 24 teams will continue playing down until we have the overall winner of the bracket, as well on the consolation bracket.

Now, Jiraiya-sensei (sp?) will be introducing the teams." Kakashi stepped down and a man with long, crazy-looking white hair stepped up to speak.

"Alright, listen up! I'm going to introduce the teams from the 3 visiting nations first and then the teams from Japan. Will each team stand as I call you?

Ok, from Australia we have:

Kayla Cawfield and Brittany Tummonds

Micheal Yanez and Brad Reason

From Mexico:

Shantel Gonzalez and Mario Recanto

Miguel Jose and Rowul Rodriguez

From America:

Randi Temple and Brandi Lemon

Eric Johnson and Jake Temple

"Alright, now from Japan by school:"

Randi and Brandi listened for a while, but eventually both began to space out and do their own thing.

989898989898989898989898989898989898989989898989898989898989898989898989

Sorry. I promise to get more wrote, I'm just really busy cause of school. Stupid me, 17 credits is to much. Not really, but it is if I want to write this story to.

Anyways, I hope you enjoyed it. I will finish the Chap. as soon as possible, scouts honor. Please read and review.


	8. Authors Note2

I'm sorry. I've just drawn a blank on this story at the moment. I am going to try and continue once I get some more ideas and can find the chapters that I did write, but until then, this is on a hiatus.


End file.
